world_war_fan_fiction_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Neo Politan
Neo Politan, also known as Neo, is an antagonist, as well as an associate of Cinder Fall and formerly Roman Torchwick. Her weapon of choice is an umbrella with a concealed blade. Statistics *'Name': Neo Politan, Neo *'Origin': RWBY *'Gender': Female *'Age': 19 *'Birthday': Unknown *'Classification': Human, Criminal *'Blood Type': Unknown *'Height': 147 cm (4'10.25") in heels *'Weight': 44.2 kg (97 lbs) *'Skin Color': Light Pale *'Eye Color': Brown, Pale-pink and White *'Hair Color': Pink, Brown and White *'Alignment': Bad *'Status': Active *'Class': S-Class *'Powers and Abilities': Semblance: Illusions *'Standard Equipment': Neo's Umbrella *'Weaknesses': Fools around and prefers to play with her opponent rather than defeat them right away. Continual use of her Aura will cause it to decay to the point where she can be left weakened or even incapacitated. *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': *'Voice Actor': Konomi Fujimura Power Stats *'Attack Potency': At least City Block level *'Speed': Hypersonic *'Lifting Strength': At least Class 25 *'Striking Strength': At least Class GJ *'Durability': At least City Block level *'Stamina': Enhanced Human *'Range': Extended Melee Range *'Intelligence': Above Average Appearance Neo, themed after Neapolitan ice cream, has the appropriate trio of colors in her hair and on her outfit. While sometimes altered via illusion for disguise, her hair color is typically half pink and half brown, with white streaks on the pink side. Neo's natural eye color changes between brown, pale pink, and white, and they can alternate coloration in differing combinations, with this ability apparently being entirely under her control. Because of this, she often appears to temporarily have a condition known as heterochromia iridum, where the eyes of a subject have two different colors. In her case, it is complete heterochromia, where one iris in its entirety is a different color from the other. In Volume 3, she is seen wearing green eyeshadow, starting with her paramedic disguise. Neo wears a whitetail jacket with a pink interior and one wide broad tail, brown pants, black gloves, and black and white boots with very high heels and multiple buttons on each side. Under her jacket is a brown corset, curved in the middle and at the bottom, exposing her hips. She also wears a multitude of necklaces, which hang haphazardly around her neck. Neo is also rather diminutive in stature, compared to the rest of the main cast, including Ruby Rose, as shown in the height chart presented by Monty Oum. This is demonstrated in "No Brakes", when she stands off against Yang Xiao Long, as Neo is only able to reach her chin despite wearing high heels. Personality Neo exhibits a stern, business-like demeanor at the White Fang meeting. However, when intervening to help Roman following his defeat, she wears a self-assured smile and politely bows to Team RWBY, showing confidence on the battlefield. Neo's confidence was also seen in her fight with Yang, smiling throughout the entire fight, as well as silently mocking and taunting her. She displayed confidence before the fight, not only against Yang, but also Weiss Schnee and Blake Belladonna, as, despite being outnumbered three to one, she revealed herself instantly to the trio, and was prepared to fight them. Neo is also shown to have a sadistic side, as seen in her smile as she prepared to stab Yang. However, she does seem to exhibit fear and hesitance when she knows she is outmatched, fleeing if her opponent proves to be as such. This can be seen when Raven Branwen appears and engages her on the White Fang cargo train. History Power Main Skills and Equipment Neopolitan's Umbrella: Neopolitan's weapon of choice is an umbrella elaborately decorated in lace fabric of multiple colors; these being mostly pink and white (in the middle) as well as red and brown (at the edges). The umbrella is transparent enough to make out the shape and color of the wielder as she stands behind it. Neopolitan's Umbrella has only been seen sparingly in Volume 2 of RWBY. In the short time it was used, it acted as a shield against Yang Xiao Long's attack with Ember Celica, protecting both its owner and Roman Torchwick, who was also behind the umbrella's protective material. The umbrella itself is very durable, being able to repeatedly withstand the blast of Yang's explosive bullet while remaining unscathed. The shaft of the umbrella serves at the sheath for a long cylindrical blade, which can be drawn out by the umbrella's curved handle. This has only been seen drawn once, as an attempt to finish off Yang. The end of Neopolitan's umbrella has what appears to be a gun barrel and, at the hilt, an estoc. This, combined with the long shaft and the handle's curved end, gives her umbrella a very uncanny resemblance to Roman's Melodic Cudgel. Despite this, it is unknown if the umbrella has any particular ranged attributes. Semblance: Illusions: Neo appears to be capable of creating illusions, which she used to help Roman escape from Team RWBY, by making it appear as though they both remained on the ground, thus allowing them to board a Bullhead as Yang shattered the illusion. The nature of this illusion is unknown, although visually it resembles a screen of glass with a projection of her and Roman. While she and Roman team up against Ruby in "Heroes and Monsters", Neo creates an illusion of herself, which shatters upon being shot by Ruby. This illusion may have blocked Ruby's bullet, considering that Roman, who is standing on the other side of it, does not show any signs of being hit and is able to immediately fire at Ruby. Neo's apparent ability to teleport (as seen in "No Brakes", after Raven Branwen appears) may also be linked to her Semblance. Her disguise and radical change in appearance seen in "Round One" may also be due to her Semblance. This is shown to be true in "Heroes and Monsters" as she changes from her Atlas disguise to her default outfit while confronting Ruby. Relationships * Battles & Events Battles * Events * Trivia * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Human Category:Cinder's Faction Category:RWBY Characters Category:Antagonist